


A Long Winter's Nap

by softestpunk



Series: (Witcher) Christmas Kisses [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bat!Regis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/softestpunk
Summary: Geralt returns to Corvo Bianco to find Regis... hanging out.





	A Long Winter's Nap

The first curl of Geralt’s scent woke Regis from a deep winter sleep, his consciousness slowly filtering back into the real world, away from the dreams and memories he’d fallen into. He scented the air, a low, rumbling purr starting in the depths of his chest as he blinked his eyes open and saw Geralt approaching, cautious at first, but then more confident once he saw that Regis was awake.

Regis shook himself, a full-body shudder that made his fur rustle and his wings flare a little way out, away from his body.

“There you are,” Geralt murmured as he approached. “Wondered where the hell you’d gotten to.”

A wide yawn was all the answer Regis was inclined to give for the moment, too busy letting his senses bathe in Geralt’s presence--his body heat, his scent, the warm cadence of his voice, delight at his discovery obvious in every syllable.

Had he not been hanging upside-down from a support beam in Geralt’s cellar, he would have preened.

“Yeah, yeah,” Geralt said. “Stay like that. I get it, I’m disturbing your nap.”

Regis chirped, assuming Geralt would get the idea that he was welcome company, even for a large bat who was currently too lazy to move.

“Never really got a chance to look at you like this,” Geralt murmured, tilting his head side to side as he took in Regis’ features. He reached out, but paused before making contact with Regis’ snout.

“Do you mind?”

Regis chirped again, turning his head to nuzzle Geralt’s hand, another low purr sounding in his chest. If Geralt wanted to pet him, he had absolutely no objections.

A small, delighted smile broke across the witcher’s face, which only encouraged Regis to nuzzle more, letting himself indulge in the feeling of Geralt’s fingers carding through his thick fur.

“How mad will you be if I say you’re adorable?” Geralt asked, letting his fingers stroke down Regis’ neck, which only made him purr louder.

Geralt’s eyes lit up with the thrill of discovery. “Oh, you  _ like _ this,” he said, still exploring, raising his other hand so that he was eventually petting Regis with  _ both _ of them.

Regis let his eyes fall closed, more than happy for Geralt to pet him wherever he wanted. It never ceased to amaze him how lucky he was to have this man, who accepted him for exactly what he was, and what he’d been, and was clearly delighted by having a lover who was occasionally a giant bat.

The press of lips against his snout caught him by surprise, his purring doubling in volume and intensity as Geralt’s lips explored the seam of his mouth, kissing and nuzzling with so much raw affection that Regis felt as though his heart might burst. His toes curled at the thought of Geralt being so comfortable with him, even like this, and a thrilled little squeak escaped him as Geralt’s fingers found the back of his ear and started scratching behind it.

Bliss. Regis barely remembered ever being this happy.

Suddenly, he hit the ground with a thud.

Geralt chuckled.

It took Regis a moment to realise that this was because he had, quite unintentionally, shifted back to his human form. And consequently fallen from his perch, which he could no longer grip with his feet.

He was also completely naked, though Geralt had been making it clear, regularly, that this was a perfectly agreeable state for Regis to be in.

“Oh,” Regis blinked, understanding now what had happened. He had shifted because the urge to be with Geralt had been so strong that his body had taken heed without bothering to consult his conscious mind.

Embarrassing, for a vampire as old as he was.

Not that Geralt ever had to know.

“Sorry for interrupting your nap,” Geralt said, without a hint of remorse in his tone.

“Not at all,” Regis murmured, standing with the help of Geralt’s offered hand. “I’d much rather be awake with you.”

  
  



End file.
